The Wain-Roy quick-change coupling tool, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,735, is used on many different backhoes and excavators. This patent is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Often when operating a backhoe/excavator/tractor with this tool, obstructions such as concrete footings and other fixed objects that have to be dug under are encountered. Because of the direction of the backhoe/excavator/ tractor digging bucket, an operator only has one direction to dig, and that is toward himself. Digging to be done behind the bucket must be done manually.
The adaptor is a quick change device that reverses the bucket, and therefore the direction of digging with the bucket, without modifying the bucket or the dipper assembly of the backhoe/excavator, and facilitates digging under objects such as streets, sidewalks, footings, fences and other utilities, eliminating much manual labor. Removing the adaptor quickly changes the bucket back to its normal digging direction.